Codes of Blood
by The Night Lord
Summary: BladeMatrix crossover. Blade is awaken from the Matrix to help Neo bring down a new proclaimed Dracula, who is turning people connected to the Matrix into new legions of the undead. FINISHED
1. The Virus

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

Devon Alexander was doing what he usually did best; racing along the road on his motorbike, flying past buildings and people at high speeds, tempting the police to try and catch him. He was clocking up 140km/h when he was noticed. Checking his mirrors, he saw that he was being chased by one police car. Smiling, Devon put on a burst of speed, pulling away from the police, the lights moving across his mirrors. He turned left and shot past a red light

"_That's another one for my crimes"_

Devon swerved through the traffic, before turning down an alley and watching the police go flying by. Grinning to himself to congratulate another escape, Devon rode out and went in the other direction, heading towards home

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

Devon parked his bike in the garage, before heading into the shed and getting some car paint. He then began the process of painting his red bike black. Once it was done, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. No police would get him now. Devon checked the bike three times to find any visible red parts. When they were covered, he went inside, only to see three men in suits and shades

"Okay, who are you and how did you get in?"

"I am Agent Smith and this is Agent Johnson and Agent Brown"

"Whatever it is, I did not do it and it wasn't me anyway"

Smith smiled

"Did you think that we were here to arrest you over your little ride earlier?"

Devon had no answer. Smith continued to smile. The other two men were stone faced

"What do you want?"

"We have an offer. If we can give you this…"

He held up a small vial

"…then we will release you of all charges if you were arrested"

"What charges? You mean, I'll get arrested soon"

Smith checked his watch

"In about three…two…one"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Open up. Police"

"Oh man, this ain't good"

Devon began to pace, while the agents just watched him

"Wait, how did you know the police were about to arrive?"

"I know everything"

"That's just scary, dude"

Devon continued to pace, thinking about what to do

"What's in the vial?"

Smith gave the vial to Agent Johnson, who attached it to a syringe

"What's in it?"

Devon was scared. He didn't know what they were going to do and to make things worse, there were police just outside his door. Smith grabbed Devon by the throat and tossed him onto the lounge. Devon tried to get up, but Johnson and Brown held him down, as Smith came close with the syringe. He rested the tip on Devon's neck. Devon could feel the coldness and all fear went away. All that he wanted was air…

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

Devon opened his eyes and saw that he was floating in red liquid. There was something large in his mouth. Bursting out of the liquid and removing the object, Devon saw that he was in a strange tub that looked like a cocoon. And he wasn't the only one. There were hundreds, thousands of tubs, all filled with people. He was confused. Looking down at himself, he saw that there were cords connected to the plugs in his body. And he could feel another one. Devon reached up and felt a large plug going into his bald head. Confusion and wondering were swimming inside of Devon. Where was he? What had the agents done to him? He felt strange. Even his teeth felt itchy. He checked them and found a small surprise. He had two pairs of fangs, one on the upper row and one on the lower. Devon set about removing the cords from his body, before taking the one in his head out. Climbing out of his tub, he climbed down to the ground and felt coldness and hunger

"Where am I?"

After finding some rags and wrapping himself in them, Devon left the place, trying to find out where he was and where he could go, unknowing that he had entered the real world from the Matrix

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

"We lost him"

"Isn't that perfect?"

Smith wasn't happy. Apparently the vampire virus he had given Devon disrupted his signal and awoke him in Machine City, where he was connected to the Matrix, along with million others. Now he had just gotten news that Devon had disappeared from Machine City and hadn't appeared in the Matrix again over the last two days

"Where oh where can our little vampire be?"

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

**And there's the start. A vampiric virus is given to a law-breaker and now he's gone. What will happen now, we won't know until the next chapter. Please review**


	2. Vampire Hunt

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

_Two years later…_

The night was quiet, except for the sound of people drinking and playing cards in a large house on the river side. What they didn't know, was that there was a small bomb just outside, counting down the seconds

BOOM!

Fire engulfed the building, causing the men to grab their guns and run outside, as the building went down in the second explosion. One man on fire tried to run to the river, but burst into ashes, as a dark-skinned man in black clothing came out from the wreckage. The other vampires turned around and saw him, before raising their guns. The man stopped

"We have you outnumbered now, Blade"

Blade didn't answer. Instead, his hand slipped into his jacket and drew out a two-bladed weapon. The vampires' response was to shoot. Blade flipped to the side, before throwing the weapon, which flew at the vampires, before returning. The vampires fell apart in ashes. A vampire can running up behind Blade, who spun around and sliced him twice with the weapon, before noticing two vampires driving away. Running to his Hotrod, Blade got in and gave chase, following the vampires onto the freeway. He had to be careful. Last time he chased vampires in a car, Whistler ended up dead. Blade tried not to focus on Whistler. Instead, he had to chase down two vampires, who were getting away. Blade flicked a switch, turning on the nitro, boosting his car and giving it a surge of speed. Very quickly, he caught up with the car and drove side on to it. The vampires saw him and swerved over. Blade slowed down and fell behind, before driving up the other side and swerving in, striking the car. The vampires shot forward, as Blade opened his window, grabbed his shotgun and took aim

BANG!

The car swerved out of control, as Blade came up and struck it from behind. The car struck the wall and flipped, before sliding along on its roof. Blade pulled over and stopped. The two vampires climbed out and saw Blade, before raising their guns. Blade hesitated. One vampire jumped over the bridge, as the other one decided to run. Blade ran after him and took him down with a fly kick. The vampire tried to crawl away, but Bade stopped him and flipped him over

"Now where would your little friend go?"

"Fuck you man"

Blade drew his sword and pointed it at the vampire's throat

"Either you tell me and I'll ease your pain, or we'll go with the elimination process"

"I ain't telling you anything"

"If you insist"

Blade raised his sword and sliced

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

The vampire made it down to the river. All he had to do now was to make it to a vampire safe hold, recuperate and head out with a different gang. Just follow the river and he would be fine. Except for two words

"Going somewhere?"

The vampire stopped. He had just run into a Glock 20C with silver bullets, held by Blade. The vampire dropped his gun and raised his hands slowly

"So where you heading?"

"Somewhere"

"Come on, be more specific"

"A vampire stronghold, downtown"

"Maybe I should check this out"

"You can't win this war Blade. You can wipe us out with a biological weapon, but we will still come back"

BANG!

All that was left of the vampire was ashes blowing in the soft wind. Blade put his gun away, before going back to his car. Only problem was there was somebody already there. He was wearing a black jacket over a dark blue shirt and black slacks. He removed his dark sunglasses and placed them in his jacket

"Can I help you?" asked Blade

"Well, maybe you can. But introductions first. I am Neo and I know you're Blade"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Not quite. There is a world that don't know you exist"

"Oh really"

"Let me ask you a question. Is the world you're living in now the real world or the dream world?"

"What would you know? To survive in the real world, you have to leave the dream world and open your eyes"

"Well, don't you know that you are right?"

"I don't have to stand around and listen to speeches"

Blade stepped around Neo and opened his car door

"Okay Blade, I know that you have something to do, but what I have to ask of you is far greater"

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Are you really going around killing vampires or is it something you were programmed to do?"

"You're not making any sense"

Blade got in the car and closed the door, as Neo opened the passenger door and got in

"I understand I'm not making it any easier for you, but if you could allow me, I can tell you what I'm talking about"

Blade looked at Neo

"Then what are you talking about?"

"This world you are living in, right now, is not the real world. This is a dream land. The real world is just outside it"

"Hmph"

"There's a place I know. We can go there and I'll tell you all about it"

"About what?"

"The Matrix"

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

**There we go. Blade has met Neo and now Neo is about to tell him about the Matrix. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter**


	3. The Pill

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

Blade stopped outside a building, killed the engine and got out, followed by Neo

"You know this looks like a vampire stronghold," said Blade

He turned to Neo, who was looking at the building

"You sure you're not a familiar?"

"I have no vampire markings and besides, we're not going into that building"

He pointed across the road to a similar building

"We're going into that one"

Blade followed Neo into the building, up the stairs and into a room, where two wingchairs were, facing each other

"Take a seat"

Blade sat in the chair facing the window, as Neo sat down

"So what's this Matrix thing? What are you cooking up?"

"The Matrix is a computer, in a sense, programmed to keep humans in a computer generated world. This is not real. It's all programmed by the Matrix to make the people think that this world is the real world"

"And you're telling me, that this chair I'm sitting on right now, is not real"

"It's all code, written by the Matrix to make it a chair"

"You're kidding me"

"I'm not"

Neo reached over the side table and picked up a cigarette case. He opened it and two pills, one red and one blue, fell into his hand

"I am offering you a choice"

"Wait, you haven't told me why you need me"

"Ah yes. You are a vampire slayer, right"

Blade nodded

"Yeah"

"Then you are perfect. We got hold of news of a virus running around in the Matrix"

"Don't you have an anti-virus system?"

Neo smiled

"We do not control the Matrix. We simply enter and leave"

"So what's the problem so bad that you need me?"

"It's not an ordinary virus that delivers its payload at a set time. It's being carried by a person named Devon Alexander. This virus causes vampirism and he's been turning people into vampires in the Matrix"

"You mean he's not in the Matrix"

"Not right now. And we need your help to get him"

"I can help, but what's with the pills"

Neo held up the pills

"I was coming to that. You have a choice. You take the blue pill and you'll forget that we ever met and you'll resume your vampire hunting job"

He held out the blue pill

"Or, if you take the red pill, then I can show you how the Matrix works"

He held out the red pill

"You want me to come and see a computer?"

Blade reached out for the blue pill

"Be warned Blade, once you take this or the other pill, there is no going back"  
Blade tried to read his eyes, but couldn't. They were covered by his glasses. He made a quick decision change and took the red pill and swallowed it, along with a glass of water. Neo smiled

"Follow me"

Blade followed him into a room, where there lots of equipment, such as a rigged telephone, computer and goggles. In the middle of the room, was a chair

"Sit down, but please remove your weapons. It wouldn't help"

Blade placed all his weapons on the table next to the chair. Neo was surprised at how many he carried: a sword, two guns, stakes, harpoon, flying blade

"The red pill you took is a signal for us so we can track you. It helps in disrupting your input/output signal"

Blade laid down, as a dark-haired woman in black leather came over and strapped him down, before removing his glasses. Blade was confused. What the hell was going on? He looked around and saw a mirror. But he was the only one in it. Wondering, he touched it with his fingertips. Then watched as a grey liquid began to run along his fingers, down his hand and along his arm, covering his body, running up his neck and reaching his mouth. Blade tried to say something, but the liquid went into his mouth and down his throat, drowning out his speech

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

Blade woke up, bursting out of the tub of red liquid. He took the object out of his mouth and looked around. There were thousands, millions of tubs similar to his, filled with red liquid and people. Blade was confused. Where was he now? This wasn't the building he was in and it doesn't look like a city. Or maybe it does. Is this a city of vampires?

A machine came flying over and gripped Blade around the throat with its claw. He tried to fight it, but to no avail, as the machine removed the large plug in his head, before removing the plugs in his body and dropping him. Blade sat up, but the bottom of the tub gave way and he found himself flying down a chute, before landing in a lake. He broke the surface and took a deep breath, before floating along on his back. Something passed overhead and stopped. He could a square of light, as something plucked him out of the lake and into the object. He found himself on a steel ground, with four people watching him. One of them came down to his level. Blade recognised him as Neo, except he was wearing a grey sweater and blue slacks

"Welcome to the real world, Blade"

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

**Alright, how interesting. Blade has entered the real world from the Matrix. How will he cope and learn to live in this world? Find out in the next chapter**


	4. Training

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

Over the next few days, Blade faded in and out of conscious, as Neo, along with a man and the dark-haired woman worked on his body, restoring it to normal, getting him to adjust to their world

He awoke in a room on a bed, where some clothes were sitting prepared for him on the table next to it. After getting dressed, Blade left the room, where he met the dark-haired woman

"Where's Neo?"

"He's in the cockpit. By the way, I'm Trinity"

Blade nodded and left for the cockpit. On the way, he met a man wearing a red sweater, who was working on some equipment

"Ah, Blade, you are ready. Come this way"

"Who are you?"

"I am Morpheus"

Morpheus led Blade into the cockpit, where he found Neo and a man with dreadlocks

"Blade, this is Link. Link, this is Blade"

"How ya doing man?"

Blade shook hands with him, as Neo took him to a room, where three chairs attached to computers led to a main computer

"This is the Nebuchadnezzar, a hovercraft and these are the computers where we enter the Matrix. Please, lie down"

Blade took a seat, as Neo took the one next to him. He nodded to Link, who plugged him into the Matrix, then Blade. If he wasn't confused before, he was confused now. He had just gone from a room with computers to a white area, where it seemed endless. He was wearing his vampire hunting clothes and weapons, while Neo stood nearby in a suit

"Welcome to the White Zone. We use this to upload anything, from clothes, to weapons, to vehicles and to enter the Matrix"

"What is the Matrix, Neo?"

"I knew you would ask that. The Matrix is a program made to make people believe they are living in a world in the 2000 era, when they're actually being used as energy converters for the machines in the 2100 era"

"And you expect me to believe this?"

"Take a look around, Blade. You were with me in the Nebuchadnezzar and now you're in a completely different room"

"So the world where I used to be, hunting vampires, wasn't real?"

"It was all a program. You were, in a sense, programmed to hunt vampires. When you took the red pill and awoke in the tub of liquid, you had left the dream world and entered the real world, as it is today"

Blade suddenly found himself on a cliff. Turning around, he saw a large city, where machines 'harvested' humans, moving them around in their tubs

"Do they know what's going on?"

"No, they don't. They think they're living in 2000, with their jobs, when actually, they're here, living in dream land, being used to create an energy source for the machines"

"This can't be happening"

"It is, I'm sorry to say. It happened early in the 21st century. It has been going for a hundred years, as you can see"

Neo and Blade returned to the White Zone

"We can hack into the Matrix, but it is perilous"

"I've been living like that all my life"

"I know. I've been watching you"

"So, I'm dreaming right now. And when I wake up, I'll be in that hovercraft, no weapons or leather jackets?"

"Correct. Although, you can enter the Matrix to carry on your vampire hunting, but it is dangerous for you in the real world as it is here"

Neo walked closer to Blade

"Give me a few days and I can show you how to survive in the Matrix"

Blade thought it over

"Very well, what have you to show me?"

Neo smiled

"You'll see"

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

Blade followed Neo through the throng of people bustlingly about to get to their jobs or other destinations. Everyone kept bumping into Blade and walking off without looking back, but weren't hitting Neo in any way. Blade struggled to keep up

"As we believe, machines were built to help mankind. What happened instead was a war, which resulted in the Matrix. Everyone you see here is an enemy. As long as they remain to the Matrix, they are a threat to us, until such a time they can be freed"

"How can they be our enemy, unless they're vampires?"

"Since the Matrix is like a computer, it has protection, in a sense, from hackers like us. Say it's like a firewall, only this firewall could move, shoot or copy"

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look behind you"

Blade turned around and got confronted by a Desert Eagle muzzle an inch from his face. The man holding it was wearing a black suit over a white shirt and dark sunglasses

"Freeze," ordered Neo

Everyone froze, except for Blade and Neo. Blade was checking the man out

"Who is this?"

"Agent Johnson, an agent of the system. There's also Smith, but we haven't heard anything of him for a long time"

"And why would that be so?"

"Because I, in a way, deleted him from the Matrix"

"Congratulations, you win a medal"

"This is another program, a training program. There are others, but you, being a hybrid, would overcome them better than a human freed from the Matrix"

"Oh really?"

"There is one. Want to try it out?"

"I'm game"

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

Blade faced Neo in the small dojo. Neo was wearing a black karate outfit, while Blade was topless in his black pants. Both got ready

"This is another training program, designed to help you hone your skills"

"Like I haven't noticed"

"Of course you have"

Blade ran at Neo and leapt over him, before spinning around and kicking high. Neo blocked, before backhanding and pushing Blade in the pit of his chest. He rolled onto his feet and caught Neo's right leg in mid-kick, before punching him straight in the face, then spinkicking him into a wooden pole, shattering it. Neo leapt through the air, as Blade followed suit and caught him. Neo flipped him over, throwing him through the air and into the wall. Blade landed on his feet and dodged Neo's strike, before roundhousing. Neo blocked his leg and punched him in the torso, knocking him onto the ground. Blade got onto his back and spun his legs around in a way he was able to kick Neo into the wall. Neo pushed off and struck Blade, knocking him down, before spinning around and blocking his strikes. Blade feinted a left hook and brought his right fist up for a hook, but Neo blocked it. Blade was surprised. He went to spinkick, but Neo caught his leg and flipped him over. Blade got the last shot, kicking Neo in the head as he went down. They picked themselves up

"You seem different from a human out of the Matrix"

"As the One, I would have some capabilities"

"Anything else you want to show me?"

"Not for a while. That'll do"

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

**So Blade's been trained up a bit. What can we expect in the next chapter? Who knows? We'll find out**


	5. Zion and Drake vs Smith

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

The Nebuchadnezzar made its way through the tunnels and open wastelands, arriving at a wall. Blade was in the cockpit with Link

"Why are we at this wall?"

"You'll see"

"_This is Zion Control Room, for the South Gate"_

It was a woman who spoke. Link responded into his headset

"Requesting permission to enter"

Blade noticed a gun turret on both sides of the hovercraft

"What is this place?"

"This is Zion, the last free human city"

"_Permission granted for the Nebuchadnezzar. Welcome home"_

"It's good to be home"

The 'wall' opened, as Link piloted the hovercraft into the city. Blade was surprised. A large building sat in the middle of the city, as machines controlled by men moved about to protect Zion. People went about their business, glad to see another hovercraft. Link drove to the hanging bay and landed, as the hatch opened

"Let's go"

Blade followed the crew out and was met by a woman and a man

"So Morpheus, you decided to return," said the man

"Captain, I felt I needed to return"

"Who is this new guy you have here?" asked the woman

"This is Eric Brooks, aka Blade," said Neo

Blade was surprised that Neo knew his real name

"Just like Thomas Anderson, aka Neo?" asked Captain

"Morpheus, all captains are required to meet with the council," said the woman"

Morpheus left Neo, Trinity, Blade and Link alone

"Where do we go?" asked Blade

"I have to see my wife and these two," said Link, "we just leave them alone"

"Why don't you show where Blade can stay?" asked Neo

Blade's hands felt strange. He hadn't fought against any vampires in a long time and he longed to hold a sword

"Tell me," said Blade when he and Link went to the houses, "where can I get a sword?"

"You've lived too long in the Matrix. We don't have swords, but we can make you one"

"That'll do me. I just need to have a sword in my hands"

"Don't blame you. You've grown up around weapons. Me, I've grown up around computers. That's why I'm a programmer for Morpheus"

"You mean, you don't go into the Matrix?"

"I can't. I'm human, fully human, since I was born here. I get the guys in and out, give them whatever they need, that sort of thing"

Link arrived outside a door

"You can stay with me if you want to and I'll ask for a sword to be made"

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

Devon looked out at the city beneath him. It was his for the taking. He was a vampire and had escaped from the Matrix. After coming to grips of where he was, Devon found a place where he could enter the Matrix without being disturbed by flying robotic squids. Since he had an interest in vampires when he was younger, Devon looked up Dracula and found that he actually existed. Downloading all the information into him, Devon found out about a vampire hunter named Blade. Deciding he wanted to be better than Dracula, he created a new body for himself, downloaded new powers and took the name of Dracula. That was two years ago. Now, he had created a new vampire race, one that can survive sunlight, just like the original Dracula

Leaping to another building, Dracula saw a man walking down the street. He hissed under his breath when he recognised who it was: Agent Smith, the man responsible for making him a vampire. Still, he shouldn't complain, since he's now higher than humans. Dracula leapt down and landed in front of Smith

"So, Devon, you decided to show yourself"

"I have to thank you. You've enhanced me, but I still owe you"

"Two years I have been looking for you and now, I find you"

"Good on you, want a medal?"

"No thanks"

"What a shame. Here it is"

Dracula lashed out, as Smith dodged his fist. He spun around and roundhoused, but Smith blocked him, before punching. Dracula blocked his fist and leapt up, kicking him down. As he landed, Dracula began to transform. His skin turned red and leathery, spikes grew from his forearms, shoulders and head, as a pair of large, bat-like wings sprouted from his back. Dracula hissed, his lower jaw splitting in half like a snake. Smith took a step back, as Dracula floated above the ground. He decided to attack. He lunged forward, but struck the wall, after Dracula backhanded him. He grabbed his leg and picked him up, before slamming him against the road. Pieces of tar and rock flew up, as Smith created a hole from the force. He got up and caught Dracula's fist, before throwing him through a building wall. Straightening his jacket, Smith went into the building, only to find a man working there, but no Dracula. Angrily, he stormed out. The man waited until he was gone, before changing. His body twisted and shaped into Dracula, before he left and went to find a phone so he could leave the Matrix

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

**Well, that was interesting. Blade entering Zion and Devon, aka Dracula meeting Smith. What can we expect in the next chapter, we won't know yet**


	6. Meeting the Oracle: Daniel Grant

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade placed his bags and new sword in his cabin, as Link started the hovercraft up. They were leaving, after a few days in Zion. Blade didn't really enjoy it, but he heard that Neo and Trinity got together. Not that he cared. The Nebuchadnezzar left Zion and drifted out into the world. Blade found Neo on the bridge

"So, why did you bring me out of the Matrix?"

"Let's go in and I will tell you"

Soon, Blade and Neo were plugged in and walking through the city

"Do you remember Dracula?" asked Neo

"Can't forget him"

"After you killed him and all the vampires, a virus was created by the Matrix. It was injected into a man named Devon Alexander. It made him a vampire and he escaped from the Matrix, before taking on the name of Dracula"

"That explains it all"

"The problem is, we don't know how to find him, so that's why we brought you out"

"Thanks for the lift"

Neo and Blade crossed the street, before entering a building

"Why are we going here?"

"To see the Oracle"

"What, you mean like a seer or a fortune-teller?"

"In a sense, but no. she tells you what you need to know"

"And what could she tell me?"

"That's for you to find out"

Neo and Blade arrived in a room, where several kids and a few adults were waiting. Neo sat down in a chair, as Blade surveyed the room. Three blocks were floating in front of one child, who wasn't touching them at all, while another child was picking up spoons, staring at them and the spoon would twist

"I have seen some strange shit, but nothing like this," Blade said to himself

"The Oracle would see you now, Blade," said a woman

Blade entered the room she was gesturing at. The first thing he smelt was something cooking and a lingering smell of cigarettes. A short woman with greying hair turned away from the oven and smiled at him

"Have a seat"

"Let me guess, you're the Oracle"

"That's right"

"I'm in a loopy world, where I'm the only sane one"

"Well, Blade, you did grow up hating and hunting vampires"

The Oracle took her cooked biscuits out and laid them on the bench, before lighting up a cigarette

"You don't seem like an oracle"

"What did you expect, an ethereal being wearing robes?"

Blade didn't answer. The Oracle smiled and sat opposite him

"Do you know why you're here, Eric?"

"No"

"Let me tell you a few things about yourself"

"Be my guest"

"You are a dark person, in a way, one who is forced to survive in a cruel world"

"Whoever said the world was nice?"

"Do you know why you're here?"

"To kill a new Dracula, who was created with a vampiric virus?"

"Well, yes. You are also to help Neo fulfil the destiny as the One"

"Oh really?"

"Help him as best you can and he shall help you"

"Anything else?"

"Would you like a biscuit?"

She offered the tray to him. Blade took one and left, before joining Neo in the lift

"Does what she say mean anything?"

"Not automatically, but it does happen"

Neo and Blade left the building, before heading to a phone booth, when someone went charging by. He looked back and smiled, showing off his fangs. Blade checked the sky, before taking off after the vampire. The vampire jumped over a few cars, before turning down an alley, hoping to avoid Blade. Instead, he saw someone else

"Hi"

Blade reached the alley, only to find ash blowing in the wind and someone leaping over the wall. Blade leapt over and came face-to-face with a young, blonde man

"How ya doing Blade?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Daniel Grant, vampire-hunter and resident of the _Hammer_"

"You're someone out of the Matrix and you know about vampires?"

"Oh yeah"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The Nebuchadnezzar met up with the Hammer, before landing. Daniel Grant picked up his bags and left his hovercraft, before joining with Morpheus

"Thanks for taking me onboard"

"It's a pleasure"

Daniel went to his new room with Blade

"So how long have you known about vampires?"

"For a couple of years now"

"And what's your tactic?"

"Hunt them down and kill them"

"I see"

"But we have a major problem. There is a new vampire named Dracula, after the one you killed. He's more powerful than the original Drake"

"So I've heard"

"And we need to take him out"

"The best way is to take out the familiars, but since the vampires can go out into the sun now, we're gonna have to take them out as well. Their population is regrowing"

"That's the problem. With protection against the sun, they can double in a night"

"After the familiars and vampires, we go to find the main bosses, the head of vampire covens. They would have the best answers, after much persuasion"

"When can we go in?"

"A few days time"

Blade went to the window and watched as the _Hammer _left, before the Nebuchadnezzar

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**A new vampire hunter has joined Blade; he's seen the Oracle and what now? Please review and find out in the next chapter**


	7. Hunt: Deal

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Ah yes, the taste of a young woman's blood is so refreshing"

The vampire smiled, swirling his goblet, before draining the lot and slamming the goblet on the table, smacking his lips in delight, as the other vampires looked on

"A younger woman, about eighteen or nineteen, would do very nicely"

"This one was in her twenties, Kent"

"Ha, was"

BOOM!

"What was that?"

The vampires picked up their guns and left, except for Kent, who lingered behind. What they found, was two men, both dressed in black, one with tattoos and the other with spiky, blonde hair, bashing the hell out of several vampires

"Blade"

The vampires fired, as Blade and Daniel dived out of the way, hiding behind debris, as the bullets ricocheted off. Daniel drew out a pair of MK23's, as Blade drew his H&K9 millimetre. Rising from their places, they fired, the silver bullets turning the vampires into ash

"Now, we go for the head," said Blade

He and Daniel raced into the building, as several vampires leapt out. One lunged. Daniel kicked him in the jaw, knocking him down, as a blade shot out of his gauntlet. Stabbing and ashing the vampire, he then sliced across a vampire's chest, ashing him as well

Blade pulled out a large knife from within his jacket. Three vampires came at him from different sides. The knife was actually a harpoon, as Blade fired the knife, shooting straight through one chest, whipping around and decapitating one vampire, before swinging forward and going through the neck. All three vampires ashed. Daniel blocked a vampire's fist, twisted his arm around and threw the vampire onto the ground, before taking out a silver stake and impaling it in the vampire's heart. He cried out in pain, before ashing, as Daniel removed the stake and stabbed it into another vampire coming up behind him. Blade straightened his jacket and continued into the next room. A table with a few goblets sat in the middle, but apart from that, there was nothing else. Or was there?

"Behind you"

Blade spun around and caught the vampire's hand holding the knife, before taking the knife out of his hand and placing it to his throat

"Now I understand that you're the head of this coven," said Blade

"What do you know of Dracula?" asked Daniel

"Dracula…he he…know nothing of him, never heard him"

Blade swung him around and placed him on the table, keeping the knife to his throat

"Do you know anything about him?" he asked, pressing the knife harder

"I don't know where he is, but I know about him"

"Spill it"

"He's gonna kill you"

Blade brought his arm down, nearly decapitating the vampire, just missing his vertebrae. Ashes spread across the table, as Blade stabbed the knife into it

"Well how about that?"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Dracula gazed out at the city, his large wings catching the breeze, lifting him higher. His lips were still wet with the blood of his last victim, caught in a small street. He spilled air from his wings and swooped towards the ground, before pulling up. But as he flew upwards, he noticed a car. A nice, black car, speeding away. He smiled to himself, before flying after it. Swooping down, he flew past the driver side and nearly faltered. It was Smith driving the car. Dracula flew up and landed on the car, before slamming his fist into the roof. Smith pulled over and got out, as Dracula transformed into his human form and jumped off. Smith went to draw his gun, but Dracula stopped him

"Where were you going?" he asked

Smith's hand came away from his jacket

"What does it matter to you?"

"You don't have anything happening now, do you?"

"No"

"Oh good, because I want to tell you something"

Smith nodded. Two Smiths suddenly jumped out of the car and pinned Dracula's arms behind his back. Smith walked forward, smiling

"How crude"

Dracula flung the two Smiths away, before kicking the Smith in front of him. Transforming, he hissed, his lower jaw splitting in two

"What is this thing you want to tell me?"

"You heard of Blade?"

"No, but do you know Neo?"

"No," answered Dracula, turning into his human form

"Who's Blade? I should know him"

"You don't. He's a vampire slayer, but the funny thing is, he's half-vampire"

"And what has this got to do with me?"

"He is going around, killing off my vampire broods, just he like used to do," Dracula took a breath, "But he has help with him. Someone named Daniel Grant"

"Well, I don't need to stand around listening to you"

"Just hear me out. If you can help me get Blade and Daniel, thus putting a stop to their hunting, I'll help you get this Neo guy"

"You attacked me and now you want my help"

"Hey, for starters, you attacked me first"

Smith thought it over. He had been trying to get hold of Dracula for two years now, but Neo was more important. If he had help, then maybe he could get Neo

"Fine, it's a deal"

"You won't regret it"

Still smiling, Dracula transformed and flew away

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**A deal has been made between Drake and Smith, while Blade and Dan are killing vampires. What's gonna happen next? Please review and find out**


	8. Seraph

**A deal's been made and the hunt continues. Read on to find out what happens next**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Found anything on the whereabouts of Dracula?" asked Neo

Blade and Daniel had just come back out of the Matrix. Link unplugged them, so they could get out. Dan went away with Link into the cabin

"Nothing. We took out two vampire covens and found nothing"

"Where could he be?"

"Let's put it this way," said Morpheus, coming in, "he only appears when he needs to"

"Don't you have like a tracking thing or something?" asked Blade

"We can only track our own people or people of other hovercrafts, but not someone we hardly know," answered Neo

"That helps. We'll be spending a year or two chasing him down"

"Tell you what. You go back in and try to find him. I'll go see the Oracle"

Blade mulled it over. He had just come out of the Matrix, but he would have to go back in. He made his choice

"I'll go in and take Dan in with me. You can go and see the Oracle"

"Link and Daniel," called Neo

They both came in. Link knew what Neo wanted without asking and sat down at the computer. Dan turned to Blade

"We're going back in?"

"The hunt continues"

Blade, Neo and Daniel laid down on their chairs, as Link plugged them in and uploaded them into the Matrix, in different locations

"Let's go," said Blade

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

While Blade and Daniel went off to find Drake, Neo headed down to Chinatown, searching for the Oracle. He had received news that she had left her apartment and was now staying somewhere else. He came to a door in an alley and opened it. An Asian man sat cross-legged on a stool, tucking into a bowl of noodles. Neo closed the door and surveyed the room. There were three tables in a row to his right. He turned back to the man

"Who are…?"

"You wish to see the Oracle?"

"Yeah"

The man placed his bowl down and got up

"I am Seraph and I can take you to her. But first, I must apologise"

"For what?"

"For this"

Seraph lashed out. Neo blocked his fist and counter with a fist to the stomach, which was blocked. Neo was surprised. This Seraph could just about match him. Neo broke away and attack with a range of high and mid-range strikes, all blocked by Seraph, who threw in some of his own moves, but they too were blocked. Neo and Seraph moved over to the tables and climbed up onto the first one, never stopping or ceasing their attacks. Neo caught his fist and went to elbow, but his arm was caught. He stepped back and blocked Seraph's high strike, before slamming his fist into his chest, sending him over to the second table. Neo leapt through the air and followed, kicking as he went, but missed. Seraph landed and executed a high kick, which Neo blocked. Their kicks went high or low, getting stopped or blocked, barely striking the opponent. Neo cart-wheeled away from Seraph and landed on the third table. Seraph jumped over and made contact with Neo, this time, punches and kicks were thrown in. Near misses, low blocks and high blows were traded. Seraph kicked, but his foot touched the wall. Neo had flipped over and landed on the middle table. He spun around and prepared himself, but Seraph had raised his hand to stop him

"That's enough"

Neo was confused. Seraph got off the table. He followed suit

"You are the One"

"You could have just asked"

"You will never know anyone, unless you fight them"

Seraph took out a set of keys and went over to the door. Neo was more confused. He had come through that door. How could the Oracle be behind it?

Seraph opened the door, but instead of the alley, it was a white hallway

"Come, she is waiting"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"After him!"

Daniel jumped over the table and ran after the vampire. Blade, meanwhile, was busy fighting against five vampires, beating them up and ashing them. The vampire ran through a door and started to close it, but continued running. Dan burst through the door and saw the vampire jump out of a window. Diving out, he landed on his feet and looked around. The vampire was running towards the street. Dan pulled out a handgun and aimed, before firing. The bullet travelled through the vampire's back and out through his torso. He raised his ashing foot and faded away

Blade booted a vampire into the wall, before drawing a swivel stake and driving through another vampire's heart. The vampire against the wall slowly got up, but Blade strode over and picked him up by the collar

"Where's Drake?"

"Who's Drake?"

"Okay, wiseass, where's Dracula"

"Don't know who he is"

"Stop fucking around"

Blade threw him against the opposite wall, before lifting him up towards the ceiling fan

"Spill"

"I don't know where he is, I swear, I fucking swear, but I know this. He made a deal with Agent Smith. You have to ask Smith"

Blade threw him into the fan. Ashes sprayed everywhere. Flipping open his mobile, he dialled Neo's number and placed it to his ear

"Hi Neo, I think I know about our buddy Drake"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Blade knows about the deal, Neo's about to see the Oracle and what's happening next? It's in the next chapter of course**


	9. Meeting the Oracle again: Smith

**Neo's about to see the Oracle, but what advice will she give him?**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Seraph opened one of the green doors, as Neo put his mobile away. He had just got the call from Blade about Dracula, who apparently had made a deal with Smith. But Smith hasn't been seen for a long time. How could it be possible? He looked away from his thoughts, as Seraph revealed an area, where in the middle, sat a park bench. And on that bench was the Oracle. Neo went over and sat down, taking his glasses off

"How are you doing kiddo?"

"I'm not sure"

The Oracle gave him a look

"So, you're gonna spill what's happening or what?"

She rummaged in her handbag

"What a candy?"

She held out a small, red-wrapped candy. Neo accepted it, as the Oracle ate one

"Mmm, I love them. But back to you"

"Well, I've been having these dreams. And I see Trinity fall"

"What happens to her?"

"I don't know. That's when I wake up"

"I see"

"And I also have to deal with a vampire called Dracula"

"There's someone I can help you out with"

"You can?"

"I knew Devon when he was young. And he became a vampire and escaped, I knew something was wrong. He appeared every now and then, hanging around police stations at night or at the resting place of the original Dracula"

"But why? I mean, Dracula is long dead and why would Drake hang around police stations?"

"He was just like an ordinary vampire, until he discovered the uses of the Matrix. He downloaded all the info on Dracula into his body. He even created a new body for himself"

"We've been trying to find him, but we can't"

The Oracle searched through her handbag again and pulled out a small card

"Be there at that place at that exact time. Ask for the Merovigian. He might help you to find Dracula. He also holds the Key-Maker prisoner. Only he could help you to kill Dracula and find the answers to your questions"

The Oracle got up and smiled at Neo

"Good luck kiddo. I have to go now, so all the best"

At that, she left with Seraph, back through the door and into the white hallway. Neo sighed. The caw of crows alerted him. Turning around, he saw a man coming towards him through the birds. A man wearing a suit and dark sunglasses. Smith

"Mr Anderson"

Neo put on his sunglasses

"Glad to see me?"

"No. What the hell are you doing back here?"

"Nice question. After I killed you, you did the impossible and destroyed me. It was then I knew the rules and understood what I was supposed to do. So now I'm free, like you, a new man"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"Alright Smith, what do you know about Drake and what deal did you two make?"

"So you've heard. How convenient. As you might know or don't until now, I created Dracula"

Neo was taken back by the remark

"What do you mean, created? You were the one how gave him the virus?"

"Yes, I did. I gave him the virus, so he could further enslave the human race, but he got out of our hands and now only I know where he is"

"Well, I'm gonna find out sooner or later, but you can tell me now"

"Do you know why we are here?" asked Smith, changing the subject

"No"

"It is purpose that brings us here"

As soon as he said that, seven Smiths appeared, surrounding Neo. He kept his eyes remained on the main Smith

"We're not here because we're free, we're here because we're not free," said a Smith

"And we've came to take from you what you tried to take from us," said another Smith

The main Smith stabbed Neo in the chest with his hand. Neo was caught off guard. Smith's hand had gone into his chest and now, black liquid was covering his body

"Purpose"

Neo struggled against his hand, trying to pull it out, but it was no use. Smith's hand wouldn't budge. His entire torso was covered, as the liquid headed towards his face. He tried again. No success

"Yes, that's it, it all be over soon," grinned Smith

The liquid reached Neo's eyes, seeping him, blinding him. He felt an incredible pain, like the pain he suffered in the hallway, shot with seven Desert Eagle bullets. He couldn't remove Smith. His heart felt like bursting from the cold touch. His body was nearly covered. The pain was excruciating and he couldn't get away from it

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Neo's in trouble and how will he get out? And how could the Merovigian and the Key-Maker help him find Dracula?**


	10. Burly Brawl

**We left Neo in trouble, so let's get him out of trouble**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Neo was almost overcome by the black liquid spreading all over his body. He was to break out, but was failing. But something inside of him told him not to quit, not to give up, but to fight back and succeed. Neo paid attention to this. It gave him some strength. Using all his strength, he started forcing Smith's hand out of his chest, inch by inch. Smith's smile faded. Neo pulled it out and pushed him away. Instantly, two Smiths grabbed him. He knocked them off. Three Smiths came at him. Neo blocked and parried their hits, getting his own in and knocking them away. The Smiths were coming at him. Neo blocked, ducked, avoided or parried each of their hits, getting his knife-strikes, punches or kicks in, driving one away and allowing him time on another, delivering his strikes. Smith hit him from behind, grabbing him around the waist. Neo drove his foot backwards, making contact with his face, spinning around and kneeing him in the face again. Smith fell back. A Smith came in from the side. Neo punched him in the nose, while kicking another Smith at the same time. As he broke away, a fist struck him in the chest. Neo flew back and landed on a park bench, snapping it in half. He flipped onto his feet, reversed roundhoused Smith, roundhoused another Smith, before spinning around and delivering a powerful kick to a third Smith, slamming him into another park bench, snapping that one in half as well. Neo grabbed Smith's wrist, stopping his punch and punched him in the face, letting him go. He turned around and saw loads more Smiths appear, running out of the building, coming in at all sides. Neo stopped a Smith coming up behind and kicked the Smith in front. A fist came at him, but he stopped it, pushed the owner back and ducked under a punch. Three kicks to the waist knocked the Smith away. Neo got back onto his feet and parried a kick, flipping the Smith onto his back. He turned around and got whacked with a punch to the face. Neo flipped through the air and landed on his feet, reverse roundhouse, roundhouse, a spin-kick and finally, a large double roundhouse in mid-air. Five Smiths flew back from the blows. Neo landed and took out two Smiths, before sweeping the legs out from another Smith. Rising, he drove an uppercut into Smith's jaw, sending him into the air and catching a knife-hand. Unfortunately, the blocking allowed Smith to forcefully kick him in the chest. Neo flew away and smashed into the building wall, collapsing onto his knees. He looked up. Smiths were coming towards him. He looked closer. A steel pole rose out of the concrete. It was his only chance. Neo grabbed the pole and ripped it out of the ground. A block of concrete remained on the pole. He used the nearest Smith's chest to smash it off. He could feel the power of the pole radiating in his hands. It may not be much, but it was the best weapon he had. The Smiths ignored their fallen comrade and charged at Neo. Two went flying into the air, as Neo flipped over them. The Smiths charged at him, surrounding him like a pack of hungry dogs. Neo used the pole to his advantage, cracking Smith in the head and sending him flying, spinning around collecting a Smith in the chest. The Smith went flying and slid along the ground. Neo twirled the pole around, so he could confuse the enemy. Not really easy when there were hundreds of Smith. More had arrived and joined the fight. Neo now had to watch his back, so after he took out one Smith, he would spin around and hammer another Smith and doing the same, only with different moves. Smiths flew everywhere, getting slammed into building walls by the force of Neo. He was busy laying into several Smiths, he did not notice a Smith coming up behind him, until he spun and sent the Smith sky high. A Smith took the chance to strike. Neo flew back, but he used the pole as a balance pole and using a Smith for another source of balance. Smiths came at him. Neo kicked off the Smith's chest and ran around, using the Smiths as a human wall. Neo pushed off, spun through the air and cracked a Smith in the legs, flipping him over. Neo rose up and stopped Smith in his tracks with a blow to the head, spun the pole around his body, before spinning around and slamming Smith in the chest. The Smith flew out of the ring and slammed against a building wall. Neo bashed up several more Smiths and turned around. Smith came flying through the air. He took out Neo's weapon, before kicking him back. Neo flew back into the force of Smith, but recovered quickly and used a kicked Smith as a stool. He jumped up and used the Smiths' heads as stepping stones, taking out a Smith jumping up. He pushed one away and got slammed to the ground by another. Neo knocked him back, as hundreds of Smiths suddenly piled up on him, like a rugby scrum, only bigger and messier. Neo was pinned down under the mass of bodies on him

"It is inevitable"

"_Yeah right"_

Neo used his strength to push upwards. The scrum began to fall apart. Neo slammed his body upwards. All the Smiths on him flew everywhere, landing anywhere. Neo threw the last Smith off him and looked around. Smiths were getting back up again. This option was reserved for the last thing to do and he was using it. Neo crouched low, before shooting into the sky, leaving Smith and his army behind

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**The infamous Burly Brawl, made up of parts from the movie and of my own thoughts. Now Neo knows who created Drake, how is Blade going to kill Drake?**


	11. Merovigian

**Fight's over, now it's onwards to see Merovigian**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Neo, Morpheus and Trinity entered the building where Merovigian was living at. Blade, Daniel and Link watched, as the trio arrived at the mat outside the door

"We're here to see the Merovigian?" asked Morpheus

"Ah yes, he's been expecting you"

"This will take a while," said Dan

Blade and Link looked at him, before turning back to the computer

"Morpheus, Trinity and of course, Neo," greeted Merovigian, "this is my wife, Persephone"

He had a distinctive French accent. The trio sat down, as a servant poured them drinks of wine. None of them touched their glasses. Merovigian picked his up, swirled it around and breathed in the delicious, honey-like aroma, taking a small sip and placing the goblet down

"Now, what are you here to see me for?"

"We believe that you might hold the answer about how to kill Dracula," said Morpheus

"Ah, Dracula, otherwise known as Drake. So, you wish to kill him?"

"That is the plan," answered Trinity, glaring at him from behind her glasses

"Well, Drake is a powerful vampire, no doubt, and to kill him would be difficult"

"The original couldn't stand the virus," spoke Persephone for the first time

"Thank you dear. The original Dracula was killed by a virus, transmitted by an arrow"

"We knew that," said Neo

"To kill this Dracula with the same virus will not have any effect"

"Do you have a different virus?" asked Morpheus

"Indeed I do. I made it myself, programmed it and designed it, to be a killer of _vampires_"

He placed emphasis on the last word, as if he had a disgust of them

"Could we get hold of it?" asked Neo

"No, there is no way for you to get hold of it. Only I can"

Persephone gazed at Neo's face. When he noticed her looking, she turned away

"And what about the Key-Maker?" asked Morpheus

Merovigian chuckled

"The Key-Maker is mine and will always be so. Yes, he knows about the virus and no, you're not getting him"

Neo stood up fast

"We need him

Merovigian also stood up, anger flashing in his face

"Oh no you don't. The Key-Maker is mine and this meeting is over. Ta-ta"

Morpheus and Trinity rose, leaving with Neo. Merovigian smiled and left

"That was a waste of time," said Dan

"Thanks for noticing," said Link

He continued to watch. As he watched, he noticed that the trio weren't leaving the building

"What are they doing?" he asked himself

Blade and Dan leaned closer to have a look. Neo, Trinity and Morpheus left the elevator three stories up from ground level and ran along a corridor, before turning right

"Where are they going?" asked Dan

"To find the Key-Maker," answered Link

Four men arrived to stop them, but were taken out by Neo and Morpheus. They kept going, before reaching the sewers and finding a door. Morpheus opened it. Inside, were thousands of keys, all lined up in their place on the wall, glittering under the light. A small man looked up from his work and saw Neo

"Ah, you must be Neo?"

"And you are the Key-Maker?"

"Yes indeed"

The Key-Maker grinned. He finished his latest key and blew on it a couple of times

"We're here to get you out," said Morpheus

"I knew you would do that. Let's go"

The Key-Maker followed Neo, as Morpheus and Trinity followed them. They left the sewers and arrived back in the Merovigian's building, as the owner and several men arrived. The men were carrying automatic rifles

"Oh no," said the Key-Maker

"I'm going in," said Blade

"What, why, where?" asked Link

"Put me outside that building," answered Blade, then adding with a grin, "in my car"

He laid down on his chair next to Morpheus and waited for Link to plug him in

"I can't get you at the building, but I can get you close," said Link

Once he was in, he was taken into the Matrix and found himself in his beloved Hotrod

"Welcome back baby"

Blade started her up, before pulling out and driving towards Merovigian's building, before pulling up outside and waiting

"Go, I'll handle them," said Neo

The Key-Maker, Morpheus and Trinity all ran off. Merovigian glared

"Handle us, you'll handle us? You know you should show a bit more respect"

He clicked his fingers. The men stepped forward and opened fire. Neo raised his hand. The bullets soared towards him, but stopped just before the One. The rifles were empty. Neo lowered his hand, dropping the bullets on the floor

"Ok, you have some skill," said the Merovigian, "kill him"

The men dropped their rifles and rushed forward to attack

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Neo's busy, Key-Maker, Morpheus and Trinity are running and Blade is waiting. More will come soon, but in the meantime, please review**


	12. Car Chase

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Morpheus and Trinity raced after the Key-Maker, heading down the set of stairs. They didn't know where they were going, until they reached an underground car park

"We're fine"

Voices reached them from the top of the stairs. Trinity could make some out

"They're down there, get them"

"We're not fine"

The sounds of footsteps thundered on the stairs

"So, which car do we pick?" asked Trinity

"Anyone will do"

The Key-Maker opened one car and got in. Trinity started it up. Morpheus slammed the door shut, just as someone stuck his arm in

"Aarrgghh"

Morpheus got into the front passenger seat. Trinity tore out of the car park, as the door burst open and the henchmen ran in. They saw the three getting away and got into two of their own cars

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Meanwhile, Neo was busy battling against Merovigian's henchmen, who had grabbed weapons of the walls and were now trying to slice him apart. One man had already gone down with a flail to the face. Neo ducked under a large blade and round-housed the dude holding it. A bladed staff flew at his chest, but missed, as Neo dodged it and slammed his fist into the man's face and kicked him into the stair railing. He smashed through it, as Neo back-flipped to avoid two swords swiped at his waist. He landed on the balcony above and summoned a pair of sais to his hands. The men leapt up, as if they weren't connected to the Matrix, swinging their weapons. Neo continued his fight, the sais moving through so fast, they sounded as if they were singing, clashing against blades and slicing lightly through flesh. He pinned a henchmen to the wall and grabbed a sword instead. Blades flashed and swords sung, as Neo spun around, fighting against three men. He stabbed one and kicked him through the railing of the balcony, following him on the way down, holding his staff in his hand. The two remaining men leapt down and tried to continue; only Neo was now beating them up with the staff. Another henchman came into the fight. Neo recognized him as the guy he had pinned to the wall, as he smacked a guy in the face, then in the back. This man had a staff with a large, spiked end. Swinging madly, he took out both men and went for Neo, who easily flipped the staff out of his hands and whacked him in the chest with the spiked end. He flew back and struck the wall. Neo dropped the staff and looked at Merovigian

"I have survived you now and I will survive you again"

With that, he turned and left the room. Neo ran over to stop the door closing, but he was too late. Wrenching it open, he was greeted with a large, mountain outlook

"Oh shit"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Trinity tore around the car, as one of the goons' cars smashed into another car, but drove off again. She turned right, just as bullets struck the back of their car

"Oh great," she said

"Just keep driving"

Morpheus was in the process of loading his automatic handgun. Sliding the magazine into place, he leaned out of the car window, aimed and fired, emptying his gun. The car he shot swerved, but gained control. He slid back in

"We have a problem"

Trinity looked up into the rear-view mirror. Apart from the two cars chasing them, there were also four police cars just behind them

"Oh great"

"We're coming up onto the freeway"

"You told me not to go on the freeway, as it was dangerous"

"That I did," he said, reloading his gun, "let's hope I was wrong"

What Trinity didn't see, was a shiny black Hotrod following in behind the police

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Eventful chapter, with a car chase that leads onto the freeway**


	13. The Freeway

**The conclusion to the car chase**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Trinity tore out onto the freeway and turned left into the flow of traffic. The henchmen, police and Blade followed. Bullets tore across the road, striking Trinity's and other peoples cars. One car was flipped by the force of the bullets and landed on its roof. Blade swerved around the wreckage and flicked on his nitros, his speed doubling. He shot past the police cars, and as he went past, he saw the officers change into agents. He drove away from their bullets and caught up to the henchmen. Pulling down hard on the wheel, he slammed into them and pulled back. One of the men noticed him and wound down his window, exposing an automatic rifle. Quick as a flash, Blade drew his sawn-off and fired. The man's ashes blew away in the wind

"_Hmm, a vampire. How interesting"_

Trinity checked her rear-view mirror. She could see a black Hotrod ram into the side of the henchmen's car

"We have help"

Both Morpheus and the Key-Maker looked back. Blade reduced another vampire to ash and pull back, as the nitros emptied. Morpheus looked out his window and saw an agent-driven police car drive up beside them. He opened his window and fired, peppering the door with lots of holes. He was aiming for the tank, but the cars were moving too fast. Blade, meanwhile, had fallen back and rammed his car into the back of the henchmen's car. The car's rear jumped up from the impact. Positioning his knees on both sides of the wheel, he quickly reloaded, before falling back again. He rammed into the back and as the rear rose, he fired both shells into the bottom of the car. What was a car instantly became an inferno, the wreck burning in the middle of the freeway. Satisfied, he began to concentrate on the second car. Bullets struck the side of his car. Looking over, he saw the agents firing at him. Blade pushed the accelerator to the floor, pulling away from the agents and coming up to the second car, the occupants busy shooting the hell out of other cars and Trinity's every now and then. He went behind them and came up on their right, coming close to the freeway wall. He had to be careful here, otherwise, he would end up as a burning wreck. Unfortunately, someone in the car noticed him and ordered the driver to close in. Blade slammed on the brakes, falling back, as the car came close to the wall, but pulled away and drove into the middle of the road. Blade followed them, barely missing a car coming straight at him

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Merovigian entered them room, where the occupant was waiting, facing the window, his face hidden by the shadows

"Merovigian, I am disappointed in you"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know"

"You fool"

There a note of anger in the man's voice

"You had Neo in your hands and you let him go, slipping through your net. Only he could get me Blade"

"Master Dracula, I said I was sorry"

"But I haven't said you were forgiven"

"I am sorry"

"I am sick of hearing your whinging voice, asking for forgiveness. Do you not know what you have done?"

When Merovigian didn't answer, Drake continued,

"You let him get away-"

At this, he turned around, the anger clearly showing in his face, or what was not hidden

"-with the Key-Maker, one of the few people who know how to kill me and be able to bring about my death. I trusted you to get Neo for me-"

Merovigian shrank back from Drake, for fear of his wrath

"-but you have failed. Anger doesn't cover this. I am very, very pissed off"

"I am-"

Drake cut him off

"I've had enough. I want the Key-Maker killed before he can give Neo the key"

Merovigian watched, as Drake transformed into the winged creature, before flying out the window. Getting to his shakily, he left the room to find Agent Smith

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade was catching up to Morpheus and Trinity. He was very close now

BAM

Blade looked around. The henchmen's car had slammed into his back. Blade went into the left lane and tried to avoid the fresh wave of bullets firing at him. Morpheus looked back and saw Blade swerving away from the car and fall back to behind it. He then put the pedal to the metal and rammed into the back of the car. A few men turned around, as Blade came up to the side and slammed into them. He stayed on them, pushing them further away from the road and closer to the wall. The sound of steel on metal rang across the street, as the car got hot and started to burn. Blade pulled away, as the car exploded into flames, spinning around and coming to a stop

CRASH

Blade checked his rear-view mirror again. A car had suddenly slammed into the road, as if dropped from a high height. But he couldn't see anything…

HISS

Blade looked outside. A huge, red, bat-like creature was flying outside his car, hissing. But its mouth had opened like a snake devouring its prey, the lower jaw splitting in two halves

"_Dracula, you son of bitch"_

Blade tried to swerve and hit him, but Drake flew out of the way and hovered to the back of the car. He grabbed it by the bumper and lifted it up, flipping the car. Blade held on, as the windows cracked and broke and the car flipped, ripping up chunks in the road and causing major damage to the car. Surprised to find himself uninjured, he got out of the wreckage and leapt out of the way of oncoming traffic. Drake wasn't to be –

Blade spied him flying over Trinity's car, trying to attack, but getting fended off by Morpheus. Blade looked around. A truck carrying motorcycles went past. He ran after it and leapt onto it, before going up to the front. He found a nice black motorcycle and got on. He knew how to hotwire already, having been taught by Whistler

The sound of the motor satisfied Blade. He tore off the truck and race after Trinity, swerving between the cars at high speeds. Drake flew overhead. Blade ignored and concentrated on catching up to Trinity. He was getting close now…

BLAM BLAM

Blade looked around, until he saw an agent following him in a police car. Blade swerved in front and skidded around to the back, following the agent. The car stopped. Blade popped the bike onto a mono and flew over the car. Agent Johnson frowned and slammed the pedal down, tearing after Blade. Johnson saw someone else who looked familiar driving (or in this case, riding) past. Devon Alexander

Drake chased after Blade on his dark blue motorcycle. Blade saw him and turned down a side street, luring Drake away from Trinity and Morpheus

Blade and Drake raced each other down the open tunnel, trying to overtake and overcome each other. Blade continued over to the side and began riding on the wall, copied by Drake. Speeding along the walls at over 200km/h, the two vampires were reaching the end of the tunnel. Blade placed his feet on the seat while keeping the bike going. Drake followed him. The end was close. Drake and Blade leapt into the air, as the bikes collided and exploded. Drake caught Blade in mid-air, flying out of the tunnel and landing, rolling over several times. Blade flipped onto his feet and drew his gun, firing off two rounds. Drake dodged them and grinned, as Blade put his gun away

"Alright Drake, let's talk"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Big chapter for a long chase down the freeway, ending with Blade and Drake standing at neutral. And I know I said Blade as a vampire, but it made it better than 'Blade and Drake', 'Blade and Drake' over and over again**


	14. The Plan

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Alright Drake, let's talk"

"Of course. Where shall we begin?"

"How about we start at the beginning"

Drake took his jacket off. There were tears from his wings and spikes growing through during the transformation. He looked at them, before putting his jacket back on

"The beginning? The interesting start"

"Stop playing around"

Drake looked at him

"You can say I wasn't a good person, always breaking the law and getting caught sometimes. Then I got a call: a chance of not getting arrested in exchange for helping the agents. I tried to refuse, but I had no choice and here is the result in front of you"

He showed off his fangs, before continuing

"But I awoke into the _real _world and I found a place where I can hide"

BOOM!

Both Blade and Drake looked around for the source of the explosion. A massive mushroom cloud of flames rose up from the freeway behind them

"I found out about the real Dracula. I downloaded those files and even created a transformation similar to the original"

"I know that. Not much difference, except for wings"

Drake smiled

"To you, there might no be much, but to me, there is"

"I don't have time standing around and listening to creature differences"

"Of course not"

His hand moved towards his waist. Blade saw it, only too late. Drake had drawn a gun and squeezed the trigger. Blade just saw the two bullets, small silver blurs. He jumped back in instinct, drawing his own gun and firing off two rounds. Drake dived out of the way, as Blade flipped open his glaive and threw it. Drake leapt backwards, transforming as he went. The glaive struck the ground and ricochet back to Blade's hand. He raised his gun, but Drake was already gone

"Damn"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade woke up, as Link unplugged him. Neo and Dan were nearby

"So what did you find out?" asked Dan

"Not much, except that he was created by the agents"

"But why?" asked Neo

"That's what I like to know," answered Blade

Morpheus entered the room, followed by Trinity

"We have the Key-Maker and now we need a plan"

"He knows where the virus is kept," said Trinity

"Where?" asked Dan

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"There is a door, which leads into the unknown hallway," said Morpheus

Neo, Trinity, Blade, Dan and Niobe all stood around him. The Key-Maker stayed back in the shadows. They are all in a secret room, with Morpheus in a wing chair

"The Key-Maker has the key which can lead Neo to his answers and to the virus, which will help us destroy Dracula"

"Unfortunately, that door is in the building where Drake is at and we've located it," said Trinity, "it's called the Phoenix Tower"

"I know that place," said Niobe

"There is also a building nearby that has the power source. We cannot open the door without the risk of destruction," continued Morpheus, "we need to shut that down in order to get inside the room"

"Dan and I will visit Drake," said Blade

"I'll take out the power," added Niobe

"Neo, the Key-Maker and I will venture into the hallway, but we need fifteen minutes to get there and inside, or its bye bye to us all," finished Morpheus

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Morpheus, Neo and Trinity woke up, as Link went around and unplugged them. Blade and Dan stayed in the Matrix and were now in the White Zone

"Alright, Link, bring on the weapons," said Blade

"Vampire hunting weapons, coming right up," said Link

He typed in the code. Rows and rows, stacks and stacks of weapons came flying in. Blade and Dan watched as the weapons came to rest

"Let's gear up"

Dan selected his MK23's and loaded them with .45 ACP bullets, tipped with silver. Blade loaded his H&K 9mm handguns with the silver-tipped bullets. Both hunters selected three silver stakes. Dan put his gauntlets on and tested the spring-loaded blades, shooting them forward, then shooting them backwards, before closing them up, satisfied. Blade closed the glaive and put on his belt, before selecting the chain sabre. Dan loaded up his shotgun with eight silver rounds and two silver stakes. Blade found his most prized weapon: the sword. Swinging it around in figure eights, he sheathed it onto his back. Dan got onto the mobile

"Alright Link, now for some transport"

The weapons disappeared, as two motorcycles appeared. Blade got onto the black bike and started it up, as Dan revved his red bike's motor. They took off, as Link placed them into the streets of the night

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**We're on our way to kick butt, all in the next chapter**


	15. Phoenix Tower

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Hey Lottie, check this out"

The vampire looked up from the ground level. The other vampire, Neil, was on a walkway, spinning his gun around and switching it between his hands and fingers at quick speed

"See, beat that"

"That's nothing"

CRASH

A man with spiky blonde hair came flying through the glass door on his red motorcycle. He tipped it onto its side and slid along the ground, before stopping himself. The bike continued on and slammed into the stairway. Flames flew high, engulfing several vampires

CRASH

Another bike came flying through, this time, through the air. Blade drew his guns and fired off six rounds. Six vampires ashed. Four vampires ran at Dan, intent of ripping him apart. He stood tall, grinning

"We're gonna waste you," said a vampire

They came forward. So did Dan's blades. In four swift movements, all that was left of the vampires were burning ash

Blade roundhoused a vampire and shot him, before looking up and shooting down the two vampires above him. Dan ran up the stairs and slashed through a vampire, before spin-kicking a vampire down, then staking him

Blade shot down several vampires, before throwing his empty guns down. Police officers in combat clothing came in view. Blade straightened his jacket. They came at him. Blade delivered a powerful kick to the chest of the first officer, sending him into the wall. Two came from behind, as three came from the front. Blade executed a string of combos, moving from one officer to the next, smashing them through windows, steel posts or the walkways above. Their cries of pain was music to him

Dan stopped. There was a walkway full of vampires. They saw him and instantly knew he was human, which meant blood. They all rushed at him. Dan drew his guns and stood there, picking them off as they came. A vampire came up behind him, but went back down the stairs from one of his kicks

Blade made his way up the stairs and took a different direction. A few vampires stopped in front of him and raised their fists. Blade arched his eyebrows

"Aaaaaahhh"

A fist came at him. Blade parried it with a knife strike to the chest and delivered a powerful kick to the second vampire, knocking him against the wall. The vampire raised his closed fist and brought it down. Blade countered it with a stake to the throat. Spinning away from the burning vampire, he stabbed the stake through the back of the rising vampire, spun around, drawing a new stake and impaling it into the heart of the first vampire. Ashes fell around Blade, as he moved on

Dan threw down his empty guns and unsheathed his blades. Blocking a high strike, he slashed through the vampire's waist, before slitting the throat on another vampire, then spinning around with his blades wides. Four vampires fell from the swift movements. Sheathing the blades, Dan got onto the mobile

"Alright Neo, come on in"

Neo closed the mobile and nodded at Morpheus. They went into the building, followed closely by the Key-Maker. Niobe was already in place; going to the power source so they could get inside. Dan saw them come in and continued up the stairs

A vampire landed in front of Blade and lunged at him. He drew the chain sabre and slashed upwards and across on the vampire, before turning around and shooting the sabre upwards. The sabre went straight through a vampire's chest. Just as he started to ash, Blade pressed another button and was pulled up onto the walkway, as the ash fell towards the ground level. Two vampires ran forward as Blade put the chain sabre away. Instead, he flipped open the glaive and threw it. The vampires turned, but only took one step each, as the glaive sliced through them like a knife through butter. The glaive continued on and ricocheted off the wall and flew around the corner, slicing through several more vampires. Blade leapt up to the walkway and caught the glaive, closing it up and putting it away

Dan's hands moved quickly, connecting with the vampire's head and chest. At the last punch, the blade shot out, impaling through the neck. The vampire ashed, as Dan closed up the blade

Neo and Morpheus found the door and waited, as the Key-Maker unlocked it

"Alright, let's enter," said Neo

One by one, they followed each other into the hallway

Blade was getting close to the glass door now. He could see someone, but couldn't make out who it was, but had an idea: Drake

"Blade, you're gonna die"

He turned around. A vampire was coming at him with a short sword. Blade threw his last stake straight into his chest. Sighing and straightening his jacket, he opened the door and went inside

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Blade's on his way to fight Drake, as Neo, Morpheus and the Key-Maker try to find a way to Neo's answers and Drake's death**


	16. Blade vs Drake: Trinity's In

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Just around here"

The Key-Maker turned the corner and stopped, as Neo and Morpheus saw who he was looking at

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but this is a dead end"

Smith looked up and smiled. Neo and Morpheus stepped in front of the Key-Maker, who fumbled with a huge key chain

"What do you want?" asked Neo

"Like you, Mr. Anderson, I want everything"

He took several steps forward, as Morpheus pointed a gun at his head

"Would that include a bullet?"

Smith walked right up to the gun barrel

"The good thing about me is, there is so many me"

The doors on both sides of the hallway burst open, as waves of Smiths poured out onto the duo. The Key-Maker unlocked a door and went inside, closing it upon the fighting crowd

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade entered the glass room. A long table stood in the middle and at one end, with his back to Blade, was Drake

"So Daywalker, you've finally found me"

Blade drew his sword

"Took me a while"

Drake laughed, before turning around, his brown eyes flashing red

"I expected you earlier"

"I'm still here"

Drake laughed again

"I've been waiting for the chance to prove myself as the greatest Dracula ever"

"You're not Dracula, you're not a vampire, and you're not even real"

"Oh really"

Drake spun around, grabbed his sword off the table and faced Blade. They crossed blades, the light dancing off them. Blade swerved around Drake, who cut high, then went for Blade's legs. Blade jumped up and kicked him in the face. The swords crossed again, as Blade moved around and spun-kicked him into the table. Drake hung on, fighting, before straightening. They both danced around each other like ballet dancers, lunging, striking and chopping, the blades illuminating a light through the glass

Blade cut high and kicked Drake in the chest towards a pillar. Drake pushed off and chopped. Blade broke away and continued the fight. Drake took a step back, before lunging forward, striking Blade's sword and flying into the air. He turned around and raised his sword, before falling back down. Blade blocked him, holding his sword down. Drake pushed forward and struck the ground. Blade came up behind him. Drake spun around and grabbed his sword arm. Blade did the same, before driving his knee into Drake's chest twice. Drake broke out of his grip and swung high at his head, missing, before stabbing. Blade backflipped onto the table and jumped over the sword aimed at his legs. Drake pulled himself onto the table and the swords crossed again. They moved about on the limited space, trying hard not to lose balance and get a sword to the chest. The blades flashed under the lights, as sweat broke out on Blade and Drake. Blade stepped back and thrusted. Drake jumped up and landed on the blade, grinning

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Trinity watched as Niobe open the power source files. Suddenly, she got a call and opened her mobile. The news seemed grim, as Niobe quickly typed in the password and left. Two minutes later, a security guard came in and saw what was happening. He typed in the password and closed it down. Trinity went over to her chair

"What are you doing?" asked Link

"I'm going in. I'm not standing around, watching"

She laid down, as Link plugged her in, before going back to his computer

"I'll get you close, but that's as close as I can get you"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Trinity rode through the bar and came flying down. She flipped off her motorcycle, sending it into the entrance room, blowing it up. Guards picked themselves up, before rushing at Trinity, batons in hands. She took her helmet off and swiftly took out the guards, before getting onto her mobile

"I'm in"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade was caught off guard. Drake kicked him in the face, back-flipping and landing on his feet. He flipped onto his feet and intersected Drake's sword. Drake tried to stab twice, but missed completely, as Blade easily dodged him. He kicked Drake back, who charged. Blade got ready. Drake raised his sword and flew-kicked Blade off the table. Blade quickly got up, as Drake came flying at him again. He avoid him, before executing two kicks and a roundhouse to the face, then a spin-kick to the chest

CRASH

Drake spun through the air, glass flying over his body and leaving small cuts on his face. He slammed against the wall, before gathering himself together. Blade knew what he was going to do next. Drake pushed off the wall. Blade did a running leap and got collected by Drake. Together, they fell towards the walkway below. Drake struck the ground first and kicked Blade off him, before getting up, as Blade rolled onto his feet. Drake charged, sword raised, but Blade thrusted. The vampire parried it and slammed into Blade with his shoulder. Blade flew back, as Drake continued at him. Blade caught him in an upwards leap. They smashed through another glass door, as Blade picked Drake up and slammed him into the ground

Drake got up and spear-tackled Blade into the glass wall and onto the steel bar running through it. Blade lost his sword from the blow, but drove his knee upwards all the same. Drake faltered, allowing Blade to knock him back, before grabbing him and throwing themselves out of the other glass door. They struck the walkway, Drake losing his sword, before rolling off. Drake managed to twist himself around so he could drive Blade into the ground level below. Tiles flew upwards from the force, as Drake hissed triumphly

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Can Neo and Morpheus get the virus to Blade on time or will Blade perish in this fight against the new Drake? Find out in the next chapter**


	17. Power out: Dying building

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Drake leaned backwards, as his skin began to mutate. Blade watched, knowing what was coming next. Spikes grew from his forearms and shoulders, as horns folded out from his now bald head. His teeth shifted into fangs, as his fingernails grew into claws. His skin bubbled, shifted and transformed into a leathery, deep red colour, as a pair of bat-like wings spread out from his back. Drake roared. He reached out to Blade, who kicked him in the back, knocking him forward into his fist. Drake hissed, grabbed Blade by the throat and connected a powerful punch, banging his head on the ground

Drake lifted Blade up with ease and tossed him through the air. Blade slid along the ground, before getting up, as Drake folded his wings and came forward

He hoped that Drake didn't know any martial arts moves. If he was hoping, he was sort of wrong. Blade lunged with a fist aimed at Drake's head. Drake caught it in his hand, before rotating around and flipped the Daywalker through the air. Blade looked around and noticed his sword nearby. He quickly ran over and picked it up, as Drake flew over, his lower jaw splitting in half as he hissed

Blade slashed

Drake flew upwards, clutching a bloody cut

Blade circled beneath, keeping his eyes on Drake, never losing eye contact

Drake dived and swerved away from Blade, before picking up his sword and turning around

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Trinity entered the room and got onto the computer. She typed in the password, then furiously typed away to shut down the power so Neo could get in

She knew she didn't have much time left. A screen popped up, showing all the power failings on each level. Neo and Morpheus were on level 45. Blade and Drake were on the ground level. The power went out on level 32

"Come on," she hissed

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Trinity looked up. A security guard had entered, drawing his baton. She rose and nailed him with a kick to the head. The power failed on level 37

"Come on!"

38

39

40

41

42

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Neo pushed Smith against the wall, as Morpheus high-kicked one in the head. He grabbed Smith by the throat, but was stopped

"Keep your friends close"

"And your enemies even closer"

He stuck his hand into his chest

"Morpheus"

Neo beat the Smiths off him. Behind them, the Key-Maker left a room and went to the door they needed to get inside. He slid the key into the lock and turned it

CLICK

Instantly, all Smiths turned around and saw their target. Neo grabbed Morpheus and flew through them and towards the door

"Kill them"

All Smiths drew their guns, aimed and fired. Bullets riddled the door and walls, as Neo and Morpheus made it inside and the Key-Maker closed the door

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade sliced, chopped, slashed, cut and stabbed, going up the stairs, chased by the angry Dracula. He opened a door and went inside, but Drake flew through the glass wall

"You can't run from me," laughed Drake

Blade saw another door and ran through it. Drake followed and smashed through it, as Blade covered himself from the showering splinters. Drake roared, grabbed Blade by the back of his protective vest with one hand and threw him into the air. As he fell, Drake flew up and drove him through the steel door leading to the outside of the building roof

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Neo and Morpheus laid the Key-Maker down. Blood was pouring from his gunshot wounds. He pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to Morpheus

"That door," he pointed to the left, "will take you back"

He groped for a key around his neck and ripped it off the string, before handing it to Neo

"That one," he pointed to the right, "will take you to your answers"

With last, he closed his eyes and his body went limp. The blood flow slowed, before finally stopping. Both men rose

"See you soon," said Neo

Morpheus unlocked the door on the left and went inside. Neo took a deep breath, before sliding the key into the lock of the door. The key melted into the lock, as white light appeared around the edges. Slowly, the light, showing Neo the way into the room, consumed the door. Taking another deep breath, he went inside

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade picked up his sword and rolled away from Drake's foot. Drake lashed out with his right fist. Blade stopped his punch and stabbed. Drake caught the sword and twisted it out of his hand, before picking him up and pile-driving him. Blade groaned in pain, as Drake lifted him up by his ankle and dangled him over the edge

"It was nice knowing you"

Drake let go

Blade fell towards the road. He felt around on his belt and found the chain sabre. Shooting the chain, he shot it through Drake's chest. Drake roared, spread his wings and flew down, as Blade ran up the wall and flipped. He kicked Drake between the shoulder blades, slamming him between the window panes. Drake twisted around, grabbed Blade and flew up, before slamming him back down on the roof. Blade rolled away and flipped open his glaive. Drake flew forward. Blade sliced upwards and across. Drake fell back, a cut on his face and a deep cut on his chest

"You're so gonna die, motherfucker"

Blade held his hand back. Drake rushed forward and ducked under the slice, before slamming his fist into Blade's stomach, lifting him up. Blade ignored the pain and slashed, cutting Drake's again. Drake let Blade go and hissed, as Blade threw the glaive. Drake roared in pain, one of the glaive's blades imbedded in his waist. Blade pummeled his torso several times, before landing an uppercut on his jaw, followed by a low kick to the legs and a roundhouse. Drake spun through the air and landed on his feet

Suddenly, there was an explosion, flames flying out the building, as the structure began to collapse. Blade executed a flying kick on Drake pushing him over the edge. Drake spread his wings and flew away, leaving Blade on the burning, dying building

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**I'll leave it until the next chapter, just as a nice lil cliffhanger**


	18. Resurrection

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade was deep trouble now. He was left alone on a collapsing building and Drake was gone. Neo hadn't arrived with the virus. He felt angry

_"Wait, I'm not dying, I still have a mission" _

Blade jumped onto the edge, as the roof fell through

_"I did this once before, I can do it again"_

He leapt off, just as the edge collapsed. He was aiming for the next building

Blade fell through the air and landed on the building roof firmly on his feet

_"I'm just too good"_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Neo sped through the air, speeding at high speed, hoping to get to the fallen Trinity. It was exactly what he had seen in his dreams. Trinity falling through the air, shooting two mini Uzis at the Desert Eagle wielding Agent Johnson, only to get shot into the chest. As he flew away from Phoenix Tower, Neo knew he should had helped Blade first, but he had the virus with him and he did destroy the building in hope of saving Trinity. He was getting close. He could see her falling. Going down, he caught Trinity in his arms and pulled up, as Johnson slammed full on into a car and got wiped out by Neo's flying force. Neo flew away, clutching Trinity close to his body

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"I don't believe it. He caught her"

Link stood at the computer, a look of complete shock on his face. Dan and Morpheus stood nearby, also amazed and shocked. Dan went and helped Blade get out of his chair

"Where's Neo?"

"There"

Neo had flown to a building top and laid Trinity down on the edge. He saw the wound and grimaced at it

"What's he going to do?" asked Blade, forgetting about Neo's departure

"No idea"

Neo slid his entire hand into Trinity's body. He removed the bullet from her and tossed it aside. Suddenly, her body began to fail. Morpheus tried to keep her heart going, but it died

"No," cried Dan

"Trinity, you know what," said Neo, "I love you way too damn much"

He slid his hand back into her body and touched her still heart. He gently squeezed it a few times. Suddenly, her heart burst to life, as she took a huge breath

"My nerves can't take more of this," said Link, collapsing in his chair

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"So what did you find?" asked Morpheus

"The Architect"

"Who is he?" asked Blade

"He created the Matrix, built it all, programmed the code, created the structure"

"That helps," said Dan

"Not much, apart from the fact that we know what the Matrix is," said Morpheus

"Now what?" asked Dan

"We head back to Zion. They're getting attacked by Sentinels"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"And so are we," said Link

Morpheus, Neo and Blade ran into the cockpit. A hologram appeared, showing the Sentinels. One started to spin around

"They're out of EMP range," said Morpheus

"It's a bomb," added Neo

"It's a what?"

"It's a bomb"

They left the cockpit and ran out, collecting EMP rifles, bags and ammo

"What's going on?"

"We have to leave, now," said Blade

He threw Dan a rifle and his bag, before following Link out of the hovercraft

The Sentinel threw the bomb. The Nebuchadnezzar was instantly engulfed in flames. Morpheus watched, saddened, as his beloved hovercraft burned

"Morpheus, we have to keep going," said Neo

Morpheus picked his bag and followed the other crewmembers

"They're coming," said Dan

The Sentinels were getting close now. There was no way they could outrun them

"Neo, what are you doing?" cried out Trinity

Neo had stopped running. The Sentinels were nearly upon him. He raised his hand

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	19. Neo's fall

**This is the final chapter of Codes of Blood, so enjoy this chapter hopefully**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The Sentinels fell at Neo, who never faltered or looked away, constantly holding his gaze on the nearest Sentinel. Its tentacles reached out

Suddenly, it seized up, along with the other Sentinels. Electrical currents ran around and inside it metallic body, frying every network

The Sentinels fell, their lenses shutting down. Neo swayed on the spot, before he too fell over, unconscious. Trinity and the other crew members rushed to his aid

"What the hell did he just do?" asked Dan

"Saved our lives," answered Blade

Neo was still breathing. Blade, Dan and Link stood as guards, their rifles ready to shoot any arriving Sentinels

"Now what? Zion is too far away for us to carry him," cried Trinity

There was a distinctive sound of distress and sadness in her voice. Blade didn't blame her

"Don't worry about it," said Dan

"What the hell do you mean, 'don't worry about it'?" asked Trinity

"Because help is here"

Everyone looked up. The _Hammer _descended slowly and landed, as the hatch opened

"Hello there," called out Dan

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"We were sent out to find you and we found you after we heard an explosion"

"That was the Sentinels blowing us up," said Blade

"What happened to them?" asked the Captain

Blade looked at Morpheus. He nodded slightly

"They were destroyed, but some strange twist of fate"

"Well, things are getting strange"

"Why?" asked Morpheus

"While we were looking for you, we got a call for help," said the Captain, "we went, but we found something worse"

"What?" asked Dan

"Five hovercrafts were ready to take out the army of Sentinels. Someone set of an EMP too early. It wasn't a fight, more like a massacre"

"You're joking?" said Blade

"But it gets strange. There was one survivor"

"One survivor. Sentinels killed everyone and don't leave anyone alive"

"That's why we think it's strange. How could someone survive a Sentinel attack?"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Trinity gazed at Neo's still face, wanting him to wake up and embrace her. He had save her life and everyone else's, there was no need for him to die

"Let's leave him be and have a rest"

Trinity nodded. She left Neo's bed with a longing look, barely looking at the other occupant. He had been found in the wreck of the five hovercrafts, his body not moving at all. Trinity had met him only once, but didn't like him. His name was Bane

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**And there's the end of Codes of Blood. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it**


End file.
